Love Is Endless
by Ssanon
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan is not who the Cullen's thinks she is. After Edward leaves her and Jacob ditches her, she returns to her beloved hometown of Mystic Falls. She has also been keeping a secret from the Cullen's. Will her returning to Mystic Falls rekindle an old flame, and bring back what she thought she has once lost. This will have a bit of Secret Circle mixed into it.
1. Chapter 1

Isabella Marie Swan is not who the Cullen's thinks she is. After Edward leaves her and Jacob ditches her, she returns to her beloved hometown of Mystic Falls. She has also been keeping a secret from the Cullen's. Will her returning to Mystic Falls rekindle an old flame, or have the Cullen's ruined her for good. Her cousin is Cassie Blake. Cassie is dating Niklaus. It follows the secret circle up until the demon they released kills Nick. After that it will be a bit different.


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue  
I used to live with my mom and her boyfriend Phil. They got engaged and Phil traveled a lot so I knew I was a burden on my mom so I decided to move to Mystic Falls. Where my grandma lived. She died a year after I was their. I met my old friends that I didn't keep up with. Before my grandma died she told me I was a witch. Now I'm not one of those nature keep the balance witch, I'm a more powerful book of shadows kind of witch. I need to complete my circle, so i sent my cousin Cassie to Chance Harbor to do it for us. I met the Salvatore brothers before I left. I didn't know them for long probably a 9 months. You would guess what happened then. That's right I got pregnant and had a beautiful set of twins, a boy and girl. They are both Damon's, I left them with him. I couldn't go to Charlie with them. So I left them behind. Then I decided to move up with my dad Charlie. I didn't like it. But before I left I promised Damon, and my other friends that I would always keep in touch with them, and one day return for our kids. So when I got to Forks, I fell in love with a cold one, well I didn't fall in love more like he was just their. A cold one is a weaker species of vampire. Damon back in Mystic Falls was a traditional vampire. The difference between the two is that a cold one is indestructible, but cannot control it's bloodlust, and they are a walking disco ball in the sunlight. A traditional burns in the sun, gets stronger with age, and a stake to the heart kills them. The cold ones name was Edward. It was my birthday and I got a small paper cut. I didn't know they would have reacted the way they did.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple days after Bella's Birthday

If he doesn't stop acting the way he's acting I'm going to confront him and demand he gets over it. I think it's time to tell him the truth. I can't keep lying to him, if it's going to affect how he treats me or how his family treats me for that matter. If I wasn't pretending to be something I wasn't when Jasper lost control I could have showed him I'm not someone to be messed with. But of course I couldn't do that. Charlie would be so pissed. But seriously I'm just going to tell him next time I see him. Edward needs to stop treating me like I'm made of glass. When I pulled up to my house I saw him standing on my lawn looking a million miles away. I gulped. This felt eerily wrong. I got a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Come for a walk with me," he said taking my hand robotically. He pulled me along the side of the yard, where the forest was. We'd gone a few steps into the trees when he stopped. We weren't on the trail anymore. I could still see my house so we couldn't be that far. Edward leaned against a tree and stared at me. More like looking past me.

"Okay let's talk," I said He took a deep breath and walked toward me.

"Bella, we're leaving." I breathed in deeply.

"Why now? Another year-"I was cut off

"Bella, its time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless." He sounded cold and distant again.

"When you say we-"I whispered. The realization that hit me a second ago was that he was leaving me behind. But I was about to let him in on my biggest secret one that would change everything but when I went to talk he spoke first.

"I mean my family and myself." This wasn't even Edward speaking anymore just a stranger I didn't recognize.

"I'll come with you. " I said trying to come up with a solution other than him leaving me behind.

"You can't, Bella. Where we're going" he paused." It's not the right place for you."

"Where you are is the right place for me. " I argued.

"I'm no good for you, Bella." This hurt me. My head was spinning.

"Don't be ridiculous! You're the best part of my life."

"My world is not for you." He said. And that's when I realized he was trying to sugar coat it. He thought he was too good for me. He knew I didn't fit into his world. He didn't know how wrong he would be. But I wouldn't fight my way on this one. He didn't want me in his life.

"You...don't…want...me?" I asked feeling like I couldn't breathe. I felt like I was going to pass out.

"No." he simply replied. Before he could give me his whole speech I ran away from him into my house. I didn't care what he had to say. All this time opening myself to him. Seeing a way out of my messed up life, and he didn't even care. I was nothing. I did not belong in the world with him. I let the darkness wash over me then. Not thinking. I crashed on my bed curled up in a ball and let the pain hit me.

-

I was in my room crying, like I always do nowadays. I wasn't crying for Edward, I was crying because I missed my children so much. When there was a knock on my door. I was just going to ignore it, but the way he sounded.  
"Hey Bella, can I come in for a moment?" Charlie asked. I don't know why but I started to get a really bad feeling about it.  
"Sure, what is it you need ch- dad?" I asked.  
"Bella I don't know how to tell you about this, but do you remember your friends back in Mystic Falls?" He asked me.  
"Umm... Yes of course I do, how could I ever forget them." I said.  
"Well... Your friend Elena... Was in a car accident. And her parents are dead." Charlie told me. My eyes widened as he said this. I just couldn't believe what he was saying. I got up and started to pack a bag. Because at this moment I knew that I was needed back in Mystic Falls, I was needed back at my home.  
"Bells what are you doing?" Charlie asked me as I was packing.  
"Dad I'm going back to Mystic Falls." I said.  
"What? Bells you can't leave me" Charlie told me  
"Dad I'm not leaving, but at this moment I need to get away from here, everything reminds me of him, and I'm needed back at Mystic Falls... Dad She needs me." I told him.  
"Okay Bella if this is what you want." He said. I got so excited that I got up and hugged him.  
"Thanks dad... I'll be back when I know I can, I'll come in a week to get my stuff." I said  
"Bella I know you will be back... But just remember that when your there... You're not alone... Well Bella it's getting late I'm going to bed. See you in the morning" He told me. As he got up and left the room.  
"Night dad"  
"Night Bells"  
I didn't fall asleep until almost midnight. I was too excited to go to bed. So I did the next best thing I could think of. I started looking up airplane flights from here to Mystic Falls. I was glad that there was one leaving tomorrow at 8pm. Now I just had to tell Charlie.


	4. Chapter 4

(Alice's P.O.V.)

We all missed Bella, including Rosalie. Carlisle was always at the hospital, Esme worked all the time on the house, Jasper was blaming himself and studying more about the Civil War, Edward and I sulked all day, and Em and Rose kept to themselves. I kept a constant watch on Edward when I saw that he wanted to commit suicide, but we were able to talk him out of it by using Esme and Carlisle against him. He made me promise not to look for Bella's future and I did try. But I was so in tune with her that I slipped on accident. Like when she was in her bedroom talking to her dad about her friends parents death. Which meant that our leaving caused her to change into a completely different person. Her new look, and attitude were definitely different from the girl that I called my best friend.

And I also knew that Bella was moving to Mystic Falls, Virginia. So that meant that we had a chance to finish living our lives as the kids from Forks, before Edward, Jasper, and I "go to college". It would be sad to go back when Bella wasn't there but we needed to move on, or as Edward had said it. Some things were packed and shipped down to Forks while we finished getting the rest of our stuff.

Next Day

I woke up early and made breakfast for Charlie and me.  
"Morning Bells your up early." He asked me  
"Dad I found a plane ticket for tonight and I'm leaving at 6 to get there on time" I told him  
"Bella that's fine I'll leave work early an take you... Oh before I forget here take this." He told me handing me a credit card.  
"Dad what is this for?" I asked him.  
"That my dear is a credit card!" He told me trying to be funny.  
"Ha Ha... Dad I know what it is... But why give me one?" I asked.  
"Well I was going to give it to you when you got here... But then I decided that I would give it to you when you visit someplace or something and well your going somewhere so you're going to need money." He told me.  
"Thanks ch-dad... I promise not to go overboard." I said  
"Oh Bella by the way the limit you can spend in a day is 5 grant." He said  
"Holy shit... DAD! That's too much money." I told him  
"Nonsense Bella that's from the Swan founding family bank account in Mystic Falls... So it is your inheritance once you turn of age you can go into it whenever you want... In the mean time it's just there... So use it wisely." He told me.  
"Thanks dad... Do you mind if I go to Port Angeles and get some stuff... I promise to be back by 2" I told him  
"Of course go ahead. Bye Bella " He told me.  
"Bye dad" I told him leaving the house and getting in my car.  
I drove to Port Angeles to do some shopping. After shopping for a whole new wardrobe, for here and Virginia, I headed to a Paul Mitchell hair salon. I walked in and saw a few people waiting but looked like they were waiting for someone and there were some girls that looked like they were waiting for a customer.  
"Hey darlin'. How may we help you?"  
"I need it cut and dyed", I said grabbing a strand and looking at it disgustedly.  
"Well Courtney can take you right now. Court!"  
A girl with blue eyes, blonde hair with black underneath came up to the counter.  
"Hi, I'm Courtney and I'll be your stylist for today. What's your name sweetheart?"  
"Isabella. I would like to have my dead ends cut, up to my mid back, bangs, and dyed blonde", I told her sitting down.  
"Alright then. Relax and we'll get you started."  
Two hours later, I was walking out the door. My hair was layered and it famed my face. It brought out some of my features such as my eyes, cheekbone, and lips. I walked to my truck and went to get a manicure and pedicure. I got French nails and my toes were painted in the same way with a white flower on the big toe. I was driving with those flimsy flip flops that they give you and I finally arrived home. In the drive way was a Volkswagen Rabbit. Jacob and Billy were here. Dad must have told them the news. I parked the truck and grabbed my bags which were really heavy since they were huge and filled up.  
I entered the house and dad was happy as he took in my old appearance, while Jake and Billy were shocked.  
"Hey guys. I'll cook lunch after I put these bags in my room. What do you say about enchiladas?"  
"S-sounds good to me Bells", Jake stuttered.  
"Yeah. Sounds god", Billy repeated.  
"Jake close your mouth. It might not me good if you choke on a fly", I told him. He closed it and I headed to my room.  
I finished lunch in thirty minuets and and we all watched the rest of the game, and then Jake helped me with the dishes. When we were done he started asking me questions.  
"We heard the news. Are you happy to go?"  
"I am. It's something I need to do."  
"We're going to miss you Bells", Jake said scooping me up in a hug.  
"Jake you're warm. Are you okay?"  
"Yeah it's nothing."  
After they left I finished packing the bags I just bought. When I was done it was already 6.  
"Dad time to go." I told him.  
"Alright Bells." He said. We went outside and loaded the truck with my bags. We rode in silence until we got to the airport.  
"I'm going to miss you Bella." He told me.  
"Dad don't worry i'll only be a phone call away." I told him.  
My flight was called and I started towards the plane. I gave Liz and mom a call saying that I would call as soon as I landed as well.


	5. Chapter 5

(10 hours later)  
I woke up and shut off my I-pod for the landing. After getting my luggage I found Liz. "Hey Liz, How are you," I asked.  
"Good. Work has been going fine." Liz told me.

"That's great. Aren't all the kids seniors?"

"Yes, so Bella you'll have some friends when you start school. Oh, here's your house and the payments were taken care of" Liz said pulling to a stop.

The house was a forest green with white trimmings. All the wood in the exterior was black. The house was two stories, large, and looked old but looked perfect all in the same go. We went inside and got a grand tour. The living room had white carpets with Brown walls, and had three windows. The kitchen had cream colored walls, the cupboards and counters were black, and there was an island in the middle. The counters were made of marble and the kitchen was large itself.

There was a guest room, with it's own bathroom, another bathroom, den, and a parlor. The separate bathroom was a baby blue with hints of white. It had a large window by the bath tub. The guest room was a mint green with a gray stripe going around the room. The attached bathroom was gray and white and large as well. The den had white wood and was light altogether. The parlor was completely different then the den and was dark, and held cabinets all around the room.

"Isabella, your room is this way. We had it redone... Well the girls redid it."

My room had purple walls with black trimmings. There was a silver stripe going a round my room as well. My bathroom was attached as well and was black and white. The walls were black, and the tile and ceiling were white. The tile was also heated. My closet was huge and a walk in like in Princess Diaries 2. Just not as many drawers. The walls were gray and the drawers and dressers were black. I also had a window seat that was almost exactly like Elena's, from what I remember.

"Wow Liz! This is great, I love it!"

"I'm glad you like it. But you should thank the girls."

On the way we walked by other rooms that were going to be used as an office and entertainment room. The office was dark and one wall had a a large window. The entertainment room had a couple windows and the walls were a royal blue color. The guest rooms were all different. One guest room was a blood red, and the bathroom that was attached was a gray. Another room was black, with white trimmings. The bathroom was the same forest green and black. The last bathroom was brown and cream.

"Thank you for everything," I told Liz.

"You're welcome. Well I have to check on Caroline and I know you want to sleep. Well bye and goodnight," Liz called to me as she was leaving the house. Since I didn't have anything except clothes, I am going to go shopping tomorrow. So I aired up the air mattress and went to bed.

I woke up at nine thirty and got ready to go shopping. Today I would meet up with Caroline and get cars and all of the house things I needed. I was wearing white shorts that went to my knees and a turquoise razor back. I pulled on my turquoise vans and all my jewelry, which included a small silver watch that had a black face, white and blue bangles, white hoops, blue studs, and my dog tag. Then I fixed my hair into a high ponytail and put on make up. Blue eye shadow with white sparkle eyeliner. My lip gloss was clear. I headed downstairs and ate breakfast then waited for Caroline to arrive.

Finally she arrived and I got to know Caroline all over again. It's been a while since I've talked to her. She told me about everyone... By that I mean her, Bonnie, Elena, Matt, Jeremy, and Tyler. How Elena was still trying to cope with her parents death, how Jeremy is doing drugs and drinking. How Elena broke up with Matt. How she now has feelings for him, how there's a new student that everybody has the hots for. And basically everything there was to know. I told her everything that happened to me but the human version. Then we pulled up in a car lot.

"So Dizzy Izzy, what type of car do you want? Old, new, sporty, truck, small, what?"

"I want an old camaro. I absolutely love old cars."

"Alright let's go look."

We looked around until I found the perfect one. It was black with a white strip going down the middle. The interior was white and it was amazing. I bought the car. I paid for the car in full seeing as I didn't have to worry about money now. Then we were on our way to get stuff for my new house.

When we parked our cars. The first thing I headed to was the bed sets.

"Alright, what are you looking for?"

"A King sized bed with a canopy. The frame has to be made of black wood and then the dresser's have to be black wood as well. It's gotta match my room," I told her.

"Well there's some over there. Let's go check it out and then we can find you everything else after that."

We looked at some bedroom sets for about an hour until I decided on one. It was exactly what I was looking for. It had the black wood and the handles were silver. It contained my canopy bed, a bookshelf, a large dresser, and two bed side dressers. We filled out a form that had all the numbers of everything that I was going to buy. So I could keep shopping and not have to hold anything and just have them deliver it. Next we looked for a mattress and the other essentials I need for my room. I got a temperpedic mattress, a gray mattress for my window including black and purple pillows with a purple fleece blanket for the window as well. Next was sheets, pillows, and pillow cases. I got silk sheets in gray and black, big, fluffy pillows and throw pillows, and pillows cases that were in black gray and purple.

For my floor bedroom floor I got a black rug, and for my bathroom floor I got a purple rug along with a black curtains that had white rhinestones. My bedroom was complete and we shopped for some of the other rooms and kitchen. As we were leaving we bumped into someone.

"Hello, my apologize, I'm Stefan Salvatore," he introduced shaking my hand. He was hot, no doubt about that, and I was proud of Elena for picking someone so nice.

"Yes and you have a crush on Elena right? Well it's nice to meet you and can't wait to get to know you all." I told him

"Same here." He said while blushing.

"Look Stefan, just know that you aren't allowed to hurt Elena whatsoever. She has been threw a lot." I told him

"I won't hurt her, I promise." Stefan told me.

"Well we have to go. I'm done, let's go check out," I said heading towards a cashier.

I checked out and I was going to have all the stuff in later, with the help of Stefan and Caroline. We would have help with the movers as well so we should be done sometime later in the afternoon. When we went to our cars, Stefan stopped us.

"Well we're having a get together tonight, if you to want to come. The whole gang will be there and no one else knows you're coming. I think it would be a great surprise, but it's up to you," Stefan told us.

"Oh hell yes! I'm going. And we're gonna go get drunk!", I said while doing a happy dance. I looked kinda weird but at the moment I didn't care. And with that we were on our way home when Caroline asked to help me get ready, and I , of course, said yes.

When the moving trucks finally got there we started setting things up and making the house look a little more homey. My room was done and all I needed was to get a few posters and pictures in my room and it would be complete. I would shop for that online. Then Caroline helped me get ready and I helped her.

"Damn Dizzy! You're clothes are amazing and I so know what we're going to do to you!"

I looked at what she pulled out. She pulled out some faded black skinny jeans with a bright red razor back. She also pulled out bright red converse and some amazing jewelry.

"You are gonna be little miss punk rocker with me. Cool with you," she asked me.

"Yeah, that sounds great!"

She went to her house and got her clothes. She got faded gray skinny jeans with a bright green razor back and bright green vans. She didn't know how to do her hair and jewelry so I helped on that while she did our make up. Our hair was up but our bangs were styled differently. Mine were in my face while hers were hers were bumped up. For make up I had red eye shadow with thick black eyeliner and mascara. I put on bronzer and beige lip gloss. Caroline's make up consisted of green eye shadow and the same eyeliner and mascara as me, along with blush, and clear lip gloss making her lips look like a pout. For jewelry, I had my black bangles, dog tag, red studded earrings and red gages. Caroline wore silver bangles, a green chain, green studded earrings and green gages. I put my phone in my pocket and grabbed my red ray bans, while Caroline grabbed her green ones. I know I needed mine because the sun was set just right where you can't block it.

Finally we went downstairs to leave. We piled up in our cars and headed towards Mystic Grill. Caroline said she had to get Bonnie so she would see me there.

As we approached a stop light I saw two cars, and recognized Stefan's in front. Since there were no cars behind me I looked at the other car and saw Jeremy, Jenna, Damon and another men in the car. I had my ray bans pulled down and winked at Jer. He looked at me confused and I flashed him my dog tag.

"What's up short stack?"

Then I pulled my glasses back up and went next to Stefan's car. I yelled hey and Elena was in the front seat with him. Elena looked at me funny and then looked at Stefan. We bumped all the way to Mystic Grill racing. We arrived there before Stefan and the other car. Caroline pulled in behind them and before I could tell her hi I was in someone's grasp.

"Don't call me short stack when I'm taller then you Hells Bells."

"What's up Jeremy," I asked, hugging him.

"Don't hog her Jer! I want to say hi to the first one to believe I'm a witch," Bonnie said.

I ran to Bonnie and gave her a massive hug. I laughed at her because we fell on the ground.

"What's going on Stefan? Who are you," Jenna asked.  
"Ouch Jenna I'm hurt, I haven't seen you in like a year and you forget about me!" I said.  
"Oh my god! What are you doing here, is this little Isabella?"

"Now I would say I'm not lit-"

Next thing I know is that I'm on the ground once again. And it turns out Elena was hugging me to death and didn't want to let go.

"Okay, I think I've cracked my head enough for a life time. And I missed you to Elena,"I told her as she started to get up. Jeremy helped me up and I hugged Jenna.

"Sorry Iz. And You look amazing, even after what Jerk off put you through", she said smiling to me.

"Eh, he's a loser and a coward. He helped my mom turn me into so weak, needy, clingy girl that I never wanted to be. Besides I had to leave, I'm needed here more." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh, we have some introductions to make. This is Alaric my boyfriend and this is Damon Salvatore, Stefan's brother."

"Pleasure to meet you Alaric. Nice to see you again Damon," I said, shaking his hand.

"Isabella Swan, Pleasure to see you again," I said giving Damon a hug.

"Isabella I haven't seen you in a while." he said

I got up to his ear and whispered that we needed to talk and that it was important, it had to do with our kids. He just nodded his head. Then I turned to Elena, "Well are we going to go inside or what?"

As we walked inside I threw my arms over Bonnie and Elena, Jeremy went on Bonnie's other side and Caroline on Elena's other side. We walked in the door sideways and were laughing. Then Matt passed us.


	6. Chapter 6

"Matt," Caroline said to him, but he ignored her. I gave her a sympathetic look when another guy came up to her and gave her a hug.

"It's alright Care. He's just being a jerk," he said looking in her eyes.

"Yeah, sure Tyler."

"Tyler? Tyler Lockwood?"

"Yeah, what can I do for you?"

"Well let's just say I can't wait to prank with you once again. I mean its not like we dyed Matt's hair blue when he decided that it wasn't fair you got football captain back in middle school," I said sarcastically.

"Damn, it's Hells Bells," he said doing our little hand shake.

"Yeah, and I'm living here now so there's no worries about me leaving."

"Oh God. I didn't think about Tyler when she said she was moving here. Fml," Liz said.

"Oh yay. I got Liz to start to talk like us. This is going to be fun, hey is that a karaoke set?" I said to everyone.  
They all nodded, and I went up there and Caroline and Bonnie got up as well to be my back up.  
"This goes out to the Gilbert siblings, I love you guys!"

Made a wrong turn once or twice  
Dug my way out, blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that's alright  
Welcome to my silly life

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss 'No way, it's all good'  
It didn't slow me down.  
Mistaken, always second guessing  
Underestimated, look I'm still around

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than fucking perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me

You're so mean (so mean) when you talk (when you talk)  
About yourself. You were wrong.  
Change the voices (change the voices) in your head (in your head)  
Make them like you instead.

So complicated,  
Look how we all make it.  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game  
It's enough, I've done all I could think of  
Chased down all my demons  
I've seen you do the same  
(Oh oh)

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than fucking perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me

The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in lying and we try, try, try but we try too hard  
And it's a waste of my time.  
Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere  
They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?

(Yeah! Oh!)  
Oh, pretty, pretty, pretty

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than fucking perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me  
(You're perfect, you're perfect)  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me.

I finished the song and got of the stage. Elena ran at me and hugged me tight, I hugged her as well. We were eating and conversing. They asked what happened between me and Edward. I gave them my human version. When I got to the part about me 'falling down the stairs and out a window, just to go see the Cullens' I looked at my scar. It glittered in the remaining sunlight and then stopped as the sun's rays disappeared. I looked up to see Damon staring at me and my scar. I went to pull my arm back when he grabbed my arm. He inspected it and looked at Stefan.

"Isabella when were you going to tell me about this? How did you get this?" Damon asked me.

I pulled out of his grip, "I got it when I fell through the window." I got up and whispered in his ear"I'll tell you later in private"

"No Isabella, you will tell me right now!" He said to me.  
"Damon do they know about this?" I asked him.  
"Matt is the only one that doesn't know." He told me.  
"Okay well it's a bite mark." I said  
"Yes I can see that, but I want to know which animal gave it to you. Wait I already know what it exactly is. It's a vampire bite from the cold ones a.k.a the weakling vampire species."

"Damon, what the hell are you doing. Shut the hell up!"

"No Stefan! She already knows what and who did this and she's still human then there's more to her than she is telling us. So Isabella, what the hell happened", Damon said looking in my eyes.

"I'm not ready to talk about this part yet, Damon. How do they know about vampires," I asked glaring at Damon. He backed up and looked around and his face scrunched up and fangs appeared. I knew he was going to do that. As soon as he knew I saw it, it went away.

"Because I am a vampire Isabella Swan," Damon hissed at me. He got up and left.

"He's going for a smoke break. Whenever he gets frustrated or doesn't know what to do he smokes."

"Bella, how do you know about vampires and what's a cold one," Elena asked.

Then I told them the real story of what happened while I was in Forks and what Jacob was and that he and the pack were chasing Victoria, how I was a witch, but a different kind than Bonnie. And now they all knew everything and I asked them how they knew and then they told me their story of how they are trying to protect Elena from a Klaus guy.

I walked outside and went to my car and got my phone that was plugged in charging. I looked at it and saw one message from Rosalie.

Call me! We need to talk and I need another normal person to talk to. Love you

~3MyMonkeyMan~

I hit the green button and waited for her to answer. I listened to You and I by Secondhand Serenade while the phone ringed. I was singing along to hit, leaning against my car when she answered.

"Hey Bella. I'm glad you got my message. I have good news and bad news," she said.

"Alright, in with the bad and then out with the good," I told her.

"Victoria's dead. We helped Sam and the pack get her. We teamed up and I don't think she expected that. But you have nothing to worry about anymore. At least until you come back to get the rest of your stuff."

"What's wrong Rosalie," I asked, bracing myself for the outcome.

"It's Edward. He wants you back and Alice is trying to tell him he can't because you're destined for someone else. So when you come back I'm warning you now," she said breathlessly.

"Thank's for the warning Rose. I don't want to deal with Fuckward at all and you can tell him I said that. He's the one that left me and turned me into a clingy pansy. I fucking hated myself for what he made me become. I gotta go Rose. I'll see you in a week tops, love ya bye," I said hanging up.

"Well looks like I'm gonna have to go to hell soon."

"Was that one of your precious cold ones, Isabella?"

"Yes Damon because I'm so damn eager to get back. Because I want to see an ex boyfriend that changed me into something I'm not and left me alone in the fucking woods when a hell bent bitch was after my blood because Edward killed her fucking mate. There's only three vampires I trust fully out of their clan and that's Emmett McCarty, Rosalie Hale, and Jasper Whitlock. Now back the fuck off my case, Damon, i am really frustrated at the moment!"

"What ever you say Isabella, why are you frustrated anyway?" he replied. we started to walk back into the grill, and i explained to him everything that was wrong.

I followed and told everyone I was going home and that I was tired and would see them all tomorrow when I sign up for school. Before I left I gave Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie a key to the house.

(BPOV)

I arrived home ten minutes later. I went up to my room, stripped and jumped in my shower. I let the warm water cascade down my back and relaxed under the heat. Soon I was out and getting ready for bed. I plugged my phone into the charger and saw a message from Jake.

Bella. I miss you and can't wait for you to come back home. I know you just left and all, but still. And just so you know, Victoria's dead! Well miss you girl

3 Your personal sun.

I replied back saying it wouldn't be long and that I already knew about Victoria. I put my phone under my pillow, and turned off my light and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
